Description: (Applicant's Description) The metropolitan Detroit area is home to a population that is ethnically and culturally diverse, and the Population Studies and Prevention Program brings together faculty with a variety of scholarly interests whose research is based on this diversity. The Program is composed of two interactive groups: 1) Population Studies, with a research emphasis on population-based studies of cancer etiology; and 2) Prevention, with a research emphasis on studies designed to prevent and/or control the development of cancer within this population. Our population-based studies focus on the interface between genetic and environmental exposures and their roles in the subsequent development of cancer. Although several different cancers are under investigation, our primary interests are in the etiology of breast, prostate, and lung cancers. Our prevention studies emphasize the roles that nutrition and tobacco prevention/cessation play in the prevention of cancer. Our primary interests involve the preventive effects of soy isoflavones, lycopene, folic acid, zinc, increased fruits and vegetables, and a low fat diet in a variety of cancers. The effects of these interventions on oxidative DNA damage, lipid peroxidation, serum sex-hormone levels, tissue markers of cell growth and differentiation, signal transduction, and growth factors are currently under investigation. We have 27 primary members and 10 clinical members within the Program. Currently, 18 of these members serve as Principal Investigators on 35 peer-reviewed research projects that are supported at the national level. Although faculty within the Program collaborate with faculty from all the other programs of our CCC, we have especially strong inter-Programmatic collaborations with investigators in the Breast Cancer, Prostate Cancer, and Molecular Biology and Genetics Programs. Approximately 80% of the research within this Program is supported by the CCC Core facilities and the research efforts of Program investigators are considerably enhanced by these Core facilities.